Pure Awesome
by DestyneeFindsUs
Summary: These are my stories that I write every Sunday on this awesome blog.  picprompt.  I was asked to post them here. They sometimes have Twilight so I posted it under Twilight, but most of the time they are original. Enjoy.


Paige was sitting in her back yard with her dog Toby. Lost in thought, she didn't notice that the sun was almost setting. Thunder sounded behind her and she broke out of her trance.

She sighed and looked at Toby as he laid his head in on her lap. "I guess that's our cue to go inside." She scratched behind his ears and he licked her bare thigh in gratitude.

"Come on, Toby." She stood up and jumped from the bench but Toby didn't follow he just made himself comfy and stared at her.

"Lets go, Toby." She gave him a stern look but another round of thunder sounded and she shrugged. "Whatever, when it starts pouring, I'm not letting you inside."

Paige avoided the rocks as she followed the path to the house. Her mom and dad were leaving for their 17th anniversary and she didn't want them to miss their reservations because they needed to go over how to reach them at the hotel five million times.

"Paige? Paige are you in the house?" Her mothers voice echoed as she closed the back door and padded through the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm here. Are you guys ready to go?" She entered the living room and saw her mom dressed in a fancy red dress and had to admit she looked good for being forty-nine.

"Yes, your father is just getting his jacket from upstairs. You know the rules, Paige: no boys, no partying, and don't answer the door."

Paige rolled her eyes. "We live on a dirt road and have no neighbors for eight miles. Who is going to knock at the door?"

Her mom put her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look. You know the rules, and your father and I will be home in the morning. And don't forget to bring Toby in. You know how he gets in thunderstorms."

"I will. Now you two have a great time, your seventeen - almost eighteen - year old daughter can spend one night alone."

Her father came down and smiled at her. "Have a good night sweetie." He looked down at Paige's mom, smiled wide, and led her to the door. "Ready to go, love?"

Once they were out on the porch, Paige closed the door. She didn't want to know what they were going to do in the hotel; she stifled a shudder. Ever since she caught them on their 14th anniversary they had started to spend the night at hotels.

Time passed quickly as Paige cleaned up the kitchen. She decided to watch 'Beauty and The Beast' before the thunderstorm kicked the lights off.

After singing her lungs out with the movie, she went upstairs to take a shower, blasting more music to fill up the quiet house. Too soon, she was done with her shower and headed back downstairs to watch another Disney movie she could sing along to.

She turned off her music and suddenly heard rain bashing against the house. "Oh shit! Toby!" As if on cue a huge roll of thunder rang through the house.

Paige ran outside and the huge rain drops assaulted her body. "Toby! Where are you? Toby! Come here, boy!" The rain was soaking her clothes and stinging her eyes. No sign of Toby and she had to go back inside before she got sick.

Man, her parents were going to be pissed. Toby freaked out during thunderstorms when he was outside. The flashing of the lightning and the sound of the thunder had made him run away more than once when she left him outside.

"Shit," she muttered as she went up stairs to change into dry clothes. "This is turning out to be the best night ever." She was digging through her drawers to get something to wear when the room went completely dark.

"Yup, perfect night. So much for my Disney marathon." She stripped off her clothes and grabbed random replacements out of the dresser, threw her blonde hair into a messy bun and cautiously headed downstairs for candles.

After several hits to her shins, she made it into the kitchen and got enough candles lit that the living room and dining area had a soft relaxing glow.

After pulling out a paperback and stretching her abused legs on the couch, there was a pounding on the door even louder than the banging of the storm. Paige narrowed her eyes at the door. It was probably her parents testing her so she shrugged and went back to reading.

Bang, bang, bang!

"Gah! Can't a girl get a break?" She threw down her book, grabbed a candle and headed for the door. "What?" she snapped at the person as she threw open the door. A flash of blonde ran past her and into the kitchen. "Toby?" She furrowed her eye brows as he barked from the kitchen.

She turned back towards the door and saw a tall figure leaning against the door jam. "Um, can I help you?" she said as lifted the candle to see their face, but they were standing to far away for the glow to penetrate.

"I'm so glad you asked." A deep cocky voice answered and Paige narrowed her eyes. "I need to use a phone, my car broke down about three miles up the dirt road and this is the only house I've seen."

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, the lights are out and so are the phones. So you'll have to walk another eight miles to the Smith house. I'm sure by then the phones will be on and you can call for help," she said flatly, ready to shut the door.

"Yeah, I could do that or I could just wait here until the lights and phones come back on."

Paige scoffed, "And why would I want to let you, a stranger, into my house?"

He laughed. "Because I brought your frightened puppy home. Wouldn't you want to thank me for bringing him home before he was lost forever? I'm Ian by the way." He stepped closer and the light finally caught his smirk.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ian, you're going to have to find help somewhere else." Paige said, trying to will herself to stop staring at his face.

His eyes were a shocking gray and his hair jet black and clinging to his face. Her gaze traveled down his body and he was wearing a t-shirt and dark jeans that were hanging low on his hips.

He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped back to his. His smirk slid back into place and he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Please? I'm going to catch a cold out here. If I can't stay until the lights come back on, can I stay until the storm blows over?"

Was Paige really thinking of letting him inside? She wasn't very outgoing and Lord knew she wasn't a person that strayed to the wild side. Was she crazy? She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him and resting her forehead against the wood. Yes, she was officially crazy.

"You're only going to stay until either the lights and phones come back on, or until the storm passes over. That's it. Then you're out."

She turned around and he had his dripping shirt in his hand. "Do you have any towels? I'm going to mess up your hardwood floor." She couldn't stop staring at his chest - his abs were perfection. Where the hell did this guy come from? She decided he came from the cover of Men's Heath or maybe some teen dream magazine.

"Miss? Are you with me?" He waved his hand in front of her face and she shook herself.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get you some from upstairs."

"Thank you." He grinned showing off perfect white teeth and Paige had to rip herself away from the sight. She took the candle and hurried upstairs.

After grabbing an armful of towels, she found Ian in the living room looking at the pictures and awards on the tables and walls. Paige cleared her throat, "Here you go, I got you a few towels. I didn't know how many you needed."

Her eyes traced up his stomach and down his defined arms, then back up to his smiling face. His gray eyes were bright in the candle light as he nodded in thanks.

Then he started to take his pants off. Paige's eyes bugged and she slapped her hands over her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

All she could hear was his deep laughter and the sound of the slick clothes he peeling off his skin. "If I didn't take off my wet clothes it would be the same as being out in the storm. I'd still get sick."

His voice had that cockiness and matter of fact tone that made her want to slap him. But she also wanted to spread her fingers and get a glimpse of what had to be a sinuous, drop dead gorgeous body. Paige somehow had the restraint to refrain from gazing upon his naked body.

"I'll go try to find you some clothes to wear. I can't have you running around the house naked." She turned and headed up the stairs again, but before she disappeared, she yelled at him "Put your clothes in the dryer. The laundry room is right next to the kitchen!"

Lord, she was going to die. A sexy stranger was in the house, the lights were off, and there was a huge summer storm outside. She pushed open her parents' walk -n closet and caught sight how she looked in her mom's mirror.

Her blonde hair was a bird's nest on the top of her head; she was wearing bright orange shorts and had an old Power Rangers t-shirt on that she'd had forever. She hit her head against the mirror.

"I couldn't have been wearing a sexy tank top with short shorts? Nooo, I have to wear this with a sexy guy downstairs."

"I happen to like Power Rangers."

Her head snapped at his voice, and she saw him leaning against the door jam. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and from the slit she could tell that he didn't have his underwear on.

She looked back into his eyes and they were full of humor. "But before they turned into ninjas and tigers. I liked the Might Morphing Power Rangers. They were the shit."

He took the towel that he had bunched in his hands and ran it through his hair to dry it. "I told you to stay downstairs," Paige mumbled.

"No, you just said to put my clothes in the dryer, which I did. And then I came to find you." His lips slid into that comfortable smirk once again.

Paige couldn't help but stare at his full lips as they peeled back from his teeth. Damn it ,she almost sighed like a damn teenager when they see Justin Bieber! She turned sharply and dug into her dad's 'Goodwill' stash and found Ian a old shirt and sweatpants.

"Here you go." She threw them at him and he caught them easily. He jumped into the sweat pants up, then looked from the shirt back at Paige. "Is this your attempt to cover me up?"

Paige just turned around to shut the door while mumbling under her breath, "Yeah, like anyone would want to do that."

"I'll just keep it off for now it's kind of hot in here. Must be the two of us."

He started laughing and Paige slammed the closet shut. Annoyed she headed back down stairs. When she noticed that Ian wasn't following her, she ran back up upstairs.

"I swear, if you are stealing something, I will get my baseball bat and beat you with it!" She went into her room to grab her bat, ready to back up her threat, when she saw Ian next to her dresser looking at her pictures.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just admiring your pictures and collection of books. Shakespeare and Austen, but then over here we have Kresley Cole and Gena Showalter. I think it is safe to say you like romance."

He picked up a thin paperback that had her name on it. "Did you write a book?" he asked.

"Yes. Now give it to me and let's go downstairs." _Please don't flip through it, please don't read it,_ she thought to herself. As if he read her mind, he smiled at her. "Brenda and Marcus's First Night by Paige Monroe?" He looked at her to explain but shrugged when she didn't offer anything and flipped through the pages.

His eyes bugged then a sly smile replaced the shock. He cleared his throat. "Marcus placed his hand on Brenda's inner thigh and relished the moan that came from her mouth. He put his mouth back to good use-"

Paige lunged for the book but he was quick and snatched it away. She tried repeatedly to grab it away from him but he was too tall.

"Give it back!"

He put it behind his back, and Paige smacked her chest into his trying to get the book. When she dropped the candle, it went pitch black.

She was suddenly aware of all the muscles in his body and the feel of his soft skin. The urge to jump back from him was strong, but he felt so warm and smelt so good.

Paige felt Ian's warm hand on the side of her neck then softly working up to her chin to lift her gaze to his eyes. They were soft and seemed to be boring into her; she felt herself getting lost into his stare wonder what his lips would feel like…taste like. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss when she heard the thunk of her book on the floor and snapped out of the lust cloud she was trapped in.

She pulled away and quickly picked up her book, giving him a hard look. "Lets go downstairs." He looked dazed but followed her out of her room and down the stairs.

They settled on the couch. Ian was looking at her and she was avoiding his eyes. "So you don't have a cell phone?" Paige blurted out.

"Do you have a cell phone," he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My job doesn't pay me enought to afford one."

He nodded. "I have the same problem. So you're stuck with me until the storm blows over. And it sounds like it might be an all nighter."

Paige scoffed. "The lights will be on by then and you can call your girlfriend or whoever to come and pick you up."

He chuckled. "My girlfriend? Tell me this Paige. Why didn't you let me kiss you?"

"I didn't let you kiss me because I don't know you. I don't know if you have herpes or mono. That stays with you forever." She shifted her gaze away from his eyes, not able to hold his stare.

"That's it? You think I have a STD?" Paige crossed her arms in shock. "As if that isn't enough!" He laughed the muscles in the stomach contracting and grabbing her attention. The pants hung low on his hips and she could see the V of his hips. A little lower and she was sure she would get a glimpse of Little Ian.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and she blushed as she met his knowing stare. "I assure you that I have no STDs Paige. And before you demand that I have a girlfriend I don't. So answer me one more question please."

He leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear. "If I tried to kiss you again, would you stop me?" His breath tickled and she was getting lost in that lusty haze.

He brought his hands on her neck like last time and tilted her head up so she had to look at him. "What's the worst that can happen?" He smirked, and it promised wicked things.

He brought his lips to hers and it was like instant fire. His kiss was hot and sensuous.

He leaned her back on the couch and fit between her thighs perfectly. Ian pulled the hair tie from her hair letting it fan out and smiled as he kissed down her neck. His hands roamed all over her body, his body rubbing in all the right places.

Paige wiggled underneath him as he kissed and sucked at her neck. She pulled him closer as he ground his hips against hers. Their panting and soft moans drowned out the pattering of the rain and crashing sounds of thunder.

He hissed as she moved her hips against him. "If you keep that up I'm going to need a new pair of pants," he groaned as if in pain. Paige laughed as she did it again.

Suddenly the lights came on and there was a pounding at the door. They shot up from the couch and righted their clothes as the pounding continued. Paige was quicker than Ian and went to answer the door.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Dave from the electric company I just wanted to tell you your lights are on and working. It shouldn't give you anymore problems during the storm." He nodded at her then took off into the rain towards his truck.

She closed the door and turned to go back to the living room when Ian was right behind her. "The lights are back on," she said dumbly. He nodded but just looked at her. "The phone is over here. You can call whoever you need to." She led him to the phone and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into another searing kiss.

When she pulled back his cocky grin was back in place. "Thank you." He picked up the phone and Paige walked back into the living room to give him privacy.

She saw the pillows all over the floor and picked them up, thinking about what they had been doing not five minutes before. She blew out the candles and cleaned up the living room. Ian came in smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Paige. I called my brother and he said he'd meet me at my car." He walked up to her and put something in her palm. "I have a feeling you're going to need this." He gave her one last look at his sexy smirk and headed out the door and lost into the storm.

She closed the door behind her and opened her palm. It was a small piece of paper with his number on it. Just as she smiled, she heard the drier timer go off. He'd need his clothes, right? Her lips curled into a grin. She'd be calling him in the morning.


End file.
